Baiser d'éternité
by Hayata
Summary: Petit Oneshot qui m'est venu comme ça et première fanfiction publiée.  Quand Asuka est totalement déprimé et que Tachibana a les crocs... lol


Auteur : Hayata

Origine : Otomen

Personnages : Asuka x Tachibana

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Aya KANNO

Genre : Oneshot un peu démoralisant, désolé. / Shonen-aï

* * *

**Baiser d'éternité.**

La lune est haute dans le ciel d'hiver. Il fait froid, mais je reste quand même là, immobile, comme une statue, regardant la lune…

On peut encore voir les traces qu'ont laissées mes larmes sur mes joues.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir pleurer, je suis un homme, je dois maintenir une certaine image. Un homme ne pleure pas, un homme n'est pas faible… Mais quand elle m'a quitté, ça faisait quatre ans qu'on sortait ensemble. Elle me l'a annoncé le jour de notre anniversaire de rencontre, sans aucun égard à ce que je pourrais ressentir.

- Asuka, c'est fini entre nous. Je ne vais pas m'excuser, tu es toujours si insensible, tu ne me dis rien et malgré ces quatre années, je me suis rendue compte que je ne te connaissais pas. Adieu.

Je n'ai même pas pu la retenir, je l'ai regardé partir, ses cheveux ondulants au rythme de ces pas qui s'éloignaient.

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Il paraît qu'on ressent comme une grande chaleur dans notre corps, notre cœur s'emballe et on rougit. C'est ce que ma sœur m'a expliqué, mais c'est applicable aux filles seulement ? Les hommes ça ne rougit pas, non ? En tout cas c'est ce que m'a appris mon père…

Perdu dans mes pensées moribondes, je fus bientôt entouré par un brouillard assez épais. Il y faisait très froid, mais bizarrement je m'y sentais bien.

La lune était un peu descendue, et la partie basse était déjà cachée par les cerisiers.

Une larme coula silencieusement… C'était sous un cerisier qu'on s'était embrassés la première fois… Une main m'essuya doucement la trace humide qui descendait le long de ma joue.

Je n'avais rien vu venir, devant moi se tenait un jeune homme, des reflets bleus illuminaient sa chevelure tombant jusqu'à ces épaules. Son regard, perçant, pénétrant, me donnait l'impression d'être mis à nu, et j'avais l'impression qu'aucune partie de mon être ne pouvait lui échapper.

- _Ne pleure pas, ça ne vaut pas la peine._

- C- Comment ça ? Et vous êtes qui d'abord ? Que connaissez-vous de moi ?

- _Je te connais depuis bien longtemps. Je t'ai toujours observé. Mais tant que tu étais heureux, ça n'avait pas d'importance._

- Qui êtes vous ?

C'en était trop pour moi. D'abord j'avais été plaqué, et ensuite j'apprends que ça fait un moment qu'on me suit et qu'on m'observe…

Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à reculer.

- _Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?_

- Comment je vous connaitrais ? Laissez moi tranquille !

- Asuka, mon petit Asuka…Aishiteiru…

Je sentis un déclic. « …mon petit Asuka… » On ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis longtemps… Mais qu'était ce sentiment ? Ce bienêtre ? Comme si le trou dans mon cœur avait été comblé ?

Tout se passa très vite, je revis mon enfance, ma rencontre avec le voisin d'à côté, ses parents (très bizarres), sa maison (encore plus bizarre) nos pitreries, nos casse-croûte sous les cerisiers, et l'accident…

On traversait la rue quand une voiture le renversa. Dans la seconde ses parents étaient là… Comment avaient-ils fait pour être là si vite ? Je ne le saurais que plus tard.

Avant même que les secours n'arrivent, son père m'avait empoigné sous le bras et l'espace d'un instant on était dans leur maison.

Prostré dans un coin de la pièce je pleurais en silence. Je l'avais perdu, et je n'avais même pas pu lui dire ce que je ressentais.

- Tachibana, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Que vais-je faire sans toi ? S'il te plaît, Tachibana, reprends conscience… Tachibana… je t'aime tellement…

Ah c'est vrai il s'appelle Tachibana…

A ce moment là, je l'ai vu se relever. Il me regardait avec des yeux couleur rubis.

Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais vu la voiture le renverser ?

Le père de Tachibana vit que j'étais complètement perdu. Il s'approcha :

- _Asuka., Tachibana est un vampire, comme nous. Tu dois l'oublier. Tu dois oublier ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais si un jour tu le recroises et que ce charme se rompt, alors ça signifiera que les sentiments que vous éprouver l'un pour l'autre seront tellement forts que rien ne pourra vous séparer._

Le lendemain je m'étais réveillé dans mon lit sans savoir comment j'y avais atterri.

Fin du Flashback

- Ta-chibana…

- _Asuka, tu te rappelles ?_

- Oh… Tachibana… comment j'ai pu t'oublier…

- _Mon petit Asuka…_

Il me regardait de ses yeux couleur rubis comme ce jour là, la seule différence, c'est que nous étions pleinement conscients de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

- Je ne veux plus te quitter, Tachibana, ça m'a fait trop mal la première fois.

- _Asuka, tu te souviens de ce que je suis ?_

- Oui. Comment pourrais-je ne pas me rappeler ?

- _Tu vas vieillir, contrairement à moi. Je veux ton bonheur, mais ce n'est pas à mes côtés que tu le trouveras._

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Ma décision est déjà prise. Tachibana, fais moi tien. Transforme moi. Je t'en prie, je n'ai plus que toi qui me retienne à la vie.

L'espace d 'une seconde, il se tenait devant moi. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte grenat, et pétillaient comme si on y avait allumé un feu.

Je sentis son désir, et instinctivement je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser ne resta pas bien longtemps chaste, et nos langues dansèrent bientôt un balais qui aurait fait pâlir le meilleur danseur de Tango.

Emporté par le désir, je sentis sa langue parcourir mon cou. Son nez effleurant le lobe de mes oreilles et sa bouche me chuchotant des mots doux, des mots d'amour connus de nous seuls, nous profitions de ce moment privilégié.

Perdus dans le brouillard, à l'abri des regards, ses canines se refermèrent sur la partie tendre de mon cou, m'emportant dans un pays d'extase et d'abandon de soi.

Afin de compléter notre pacte, je devais boire de son sang.

Il m'embrassa, et je sentis bientôt un liquide chaud et enivrant couler dans ma bouche. Il s'était mordu la langue, scellant notre pacte dans un baiser d'éternité.


End file.
